SportAchoo!
by rubberducky2010
Summary: What happens when Lazytown's above average hero catches a cold?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I've been wanting to submit a Lazytown story for a while. I usually write Bones, Angel, Buffy and Without A Trace stories. And, since I absolutely love Lazytown, I thought I'd try my hand at writing it. So, let me know what you think!

Oh, and I am of the firm belief that Ziggy is destined to be Number 11. I think that he is secretly Sportacus' son! (I'll get to that later! G )

Sport-Achoo!

It was a rainy day in Lazytown. No birds were singing, no kids were playing, no villains were lurking.

Though, there was an above-average hero splashing in the newly formed mud puddles.

Stephanie was staring out of the window of her uncle's house and giggling.

"Stephanie, I have some cards for you to play with if you'd like."

"No thanks, Uncle."

"Would you like a piece of yummy cake?"

"No thank you, Uncle."

Milford came to the window and sat beside Stephanie on the sofa.

"What is so funny?" Milford looked closer. "Why, it's Sportacus. What's he doing?"

"He's jumping in mud puddles."

"Hmm, that does look like fun, although, if he's not careful, he may catch a cold…"

"You're right, uncle. I'd better go tell him!"

"Wait just a minute, young lady! Put on your hat, your coat, your rain boots and here's your umbrella!"

"Thanks Uncle Milford."

And with that, Stephanie, wearing her pink rain bonnet, her pink raincoat, pink rain boots and carrying her pink umbrella, went outside in search of her puddle-jumping friend.

When she found him, Sportacus was doing a cartwheel right into a really large, very muddy puddle.

"Sportacus!" Stephanie shouted.

It was then that Sportacus lost his balance and went rear first into the very large, very wet mud puddle.

"Oops, sorry Sportacus."

Sportacus looked up at his friend and smiled.

"That's okay, it was fun. But now, I am really, very wet."

"I just came to tell you that you'd better be careful, you might catch a cold."

"You're right. I'd better go to my airship and dry off."

Stephanie turned to wave at her friend when suddenly…

"Achoo!"

"Sportacus?"

"Wow!"

"What?"

"What was that?"

"You just sneezed."

"I've never done _that_ before!"

"Sportacus... I think..."

"Achoo!"

"...you're catching a cold."

"Really? I've never had one of those before."

Stephanie sighed.

"Maybe we'd better get you inside..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe we'd better get you inside..."

Stephanie led a dripping Sportacus to the front steps of her uncle's house.

"You wait right here while I go inside and get you a towel to dry off with. I'm afraid Uncle Milford would be upset if we got the floor wet."

"You're right. I'll be right here when you get back." Sportacus smiled and sniffled poking at a potted fern on one of the steps.

Suddenly he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Then, his crystal went off.

Sportacus sighed. It was that kitten again. This time though, she was being chased by a little brown Chihuahua.

Sportacus raced after the pair.

"Wait!" he shouted.

A few moments later, Stephanie was at the door with a big, pink fluffy towel. But there was no Sportacus on the porch. She looked across the town square and spotted Sportacus with a little black kitten and Mrs. Burns Chihuahua. He was probably lecturing the pair about their recent activities.

Stephanie shouted for Sportacus to come back to the porch.

"Be right there" Sportacus' answer was punctuated by a round of sneezes and sniffles. He even coughed once.

Stephanie shook her head. It might be time to take Sportacus over to Dr. Singer's office for some cold medicine.

By the time Sportacus arrived on the porch sans kitten (who ran back to his own porch with the Chihuahua hot on his tail), he was soaking wet. His hat was barely clinging to his head and his normally pointy mustache was drooping.

Stephanie handed Sportacus the fluffy towel and ushered him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, this chapter is going to be a little short. It's almost time for me to go back to work. Hope you like it!

SportAchoo!

Stephanie handed Sportacus the fluffy towel and ushered him inside.

Stephanie led Sportacus to an spot near the kitchen stove where he could drip without causing watermarks on her uncle's hardwood floor.

"I guess Uncle Milford went to work. Would you like some hot cocoa, Sportacus?"

Sportacus wrapped the towel around himself, he was shivering.

"I c-can't seem to control my arms and legs, t-they want to shake."

"You're shivering, Sportacus. That's what happens when you are cold or you're getting sick."

"Oh. Well, it's kind of fun, you know?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. Sportacus would think any kind of movement was fun. Then Stephanie had an idea.

"Now Sportacus, I'm going to leave you alone for a minute. Are you going to stay in one place this time?"

"S-Sure. I'll b-be right h-here."

Stephanie seriously doubted that, but she went off anyway to find Sportacus something to wear that wasn't quite so wet.

It was a few minutes later after looking through her uncle's closet that she heared a really loud noise.


End file.
